Be Careful For What You Wish For
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: From Werewolves to Angels, come on this Halloween adventure to save your favorite characters. This has been a multi - writer with jakxkeiraaddict! JXK, TXA, and TXD  Oc's are included! WARNING: A bit of cursing, a bit of romance and horror!
1. Daxter's Party

Fire-Eco-Sage: Hello! And welcome to Be Careful For What You Wish For! My Best Friend, jakxkeiraaddict, wrote this chapter!

JKA: And FES is doing the next!

JKA and FES: So, ENJOY!

**Darkness engulfed the metal expanse of Haven City, the kind of blackness that completely obliterated the stars and sent chills running up your spine, giving you the constant feeling that someone was watching you from within those impenetrable shadows. The moon was just a silver haze struggling vainly to break through the overwhelming blanket of clouds decorating the midnight sky.**

All in all, it was the perfect setting for one of Haven's favorite nights of the year: Halloween.

It had been so long since the people of the city had been in a "festive" mood, what with having to deal with iron-fisted tyrants and fights for the universe over the past few years. But now that Praxis was pushing up daisies and Erol was nothing more than scrap metal, Haven's inhabitants could finally feel the spirit of the holiday. Nearly every doorstep within the city limits housed a flickering jack-o-lantern of some design, and every surface imaginable was altered with some sort of Halloween décor.

Throughout the dimly-lit streets of each sector of Haven, children and young adults alike paraded in costume, some extravagant while others were more simple, all radiating the spooky atmosphere of the celebration.

And perhaps the most elaborate decorating job of them all adorned what was often referred to as "the hippenest, happenest, hoppenest joint in town" by its small-framed owner — none other than the most popular bar in Haven, the Naughty Ottsel.

Daxter, the elf-turned-rodent who had taken over management of the bar after the death of the late Krew, had insisted that _his_ place be the best-decorated establishment within their fair city's walls; the reason being he had somehow concocted the idea for a huge Halloween bash to commence, of course, at his bar.

So, that was how Jak — his blonde-haired, blue-eyed best friend, not to mention the planet's savoir three-times-over — had been assigned what Daxter liked to call "haunted house duty". In other words, the Eco-infused elf had been stuck arranging and re-arranging fake spiders and hanging ghosts for six hours straight, while Daxter sat on the sidelines and gave "constructive criticism".

Now, aforementioned hero was situated comfortably in one of the few bar stools lining the counter at the back wall of the pub, admiring his handiwork while Daxter's party was in full swing around him.

Everything you could imagine that related to Halloween in some way, shape, or form was present in the main room, Daxter having made sure that nothing was overlooked. Dozens of rubber black widows were strung from the ceiling, looking ready to drop on the heads of whoever was unfortunate enough to walk beneath them at any moment. A long, cloaked ghoul guarded the area above the entrance, and a lone skeleton sat in one of the booths, causing everyone to give that particular seat a wide berth. The surface of the bar behind Jak was covered in refreshments, from soda, to chips, to blood-red wine, and everything in between.

All the lights within the walls of the 'Ottsel had been shut off for the evening, leaving only the disorientating flash of numerous strobe lights to illuminate the darkness. Fast-tempo rock music blared from the giant speakers Daxter had installed in one corner of the room, creating the perfect atmosphere for dancing.

Even the glowing thirty-foot-tall ottsel mannequin situated on the roof of the pub was decked out for the holiday. Jak had been persuaded into the grueling task of dressing it in a pitch-black cloak and plastic fangs reminiscent of its much smaller counterpart's Halloween costume, a vampire… rodent.

Jak himself had been forced into dressing up in Halloween appropriate attire. Much to his disdain, he had somehow been swayed into wearing a very hot, hairy, and not to mention _itchy_ werewolf costume, complete with tail and ears. This was probably due to the fact that Keira had made it for him, and no matter how much he disliked the uncomfortable, furry suit, he did _not_ want to come face-to-face with an irritated Keira… especially when considering she seemed to always have a wrench handy whenever she was upset.

The cerulean-eyed elf was dragged rather roughly out of his reverie when a sudden, unexpected weight landed on his shoulder, followed almost immediately by an ottsel-sized cloak smacking him in the face.

"Good evening, my sour-faced companion," Daxter greeted in a heavily exaggerated vampire accent. "Are you enjoying my little party?"

"As much as I'll ever be, I suppose," Jak replied, shrugging indifferently.

"Ah, come on, Jakky-boy, live a little!" Daxter pouted, dropping his "immortal" façade. "I know what your problem is; you're over here sulking because your _girlfriend_ isn't here yet!"

Luckily for Jak, the scattered flashing of the strobes prevented Daxter from noticing the blush that dusted his cheeks.

Several weeks previously, Jak and Keira had officially begun "dating", to no one's surprise apart from Torn's, who hadn't pictured Jak as the "romantic" type. Ever since then, Daxter had taken it upon himself to poke fun at their relationship and interrupt their intimate moments whenever the chance presented itself — a skill that he'd all but mastered, much to the couple's annoyance.

"Well… I, um —" Jak stammered, struggling vainly to come up with an argument against Daxter's jibe — quite a hard concept, considering the orange furball had been spot-on.

"I knew it," Daxter laughed without giving Jak a chance to really think over his predicament. "Come on, buddy, it's a party! Even ole Tattooed Wonder's enjoying himself!"

Indeed, Torn was in the center of the dance floor, his hips swaying in a rather unsettling way to the beat of the music. He, too, had been dressed by his girlfriend, and had arrived at the Naughty Ottsel in a neon purple wizard robe, complete with pointy hat and magic wand. For once, the Freedom League Commander didn't seem to mind he was ruining his rugged image by dancing like a complete lunatic, although judging by the bottle of beer in his hand he wasn't quite in his right mind.

Sig was also present, although he didn't appear to be inclined to join Torn on the floor. And speaking of blown reputations, there had been a mutual reaction of shock when Sig had arrived at the bar, dressed in his Halloween costume — none other than a large-scale replica of his one and only poopsey-bear.

"You know I don't dance, Dax," Jak pointed out, rolling his eyes and trying to erase the memory of Torn's disturbing movements from his mind.

"You may want to rethink that when the girls get here," Daxter snickered, knowing that Jak was defenseless when it came to the charms of women — or one in particular, that is.

As if on cue, the automatic doors of the Naughty Ottsel parted, revealing a cluster of she-elves ranging in age from fourteen to twenty-four.

The first one through the door was one of the two youngest of the group. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with natural red streaks, and bright blue eyes that glittered with excitement. Her outfit consisted of a crimson shirt and matching pants, with a pair of tiny horns atop her head and a pointed tail to complete the whole "devil" look.

"The life of the party has arrived!" she called over the deafening roar of the music, skipping into the room while her companions followed more slowly behind her.

"About time you got here, Chris!" Jak yelled to her, rolling his eyes at her insatiable enthusiasm. "We were beginning to think you weren't showing up!"

"We would have been here sooner, but we had to wait for a certain _redhead_ over there to finish getting ready!" the first girl's twin answered him, shooting a death glare at Ashelin Praxis — the woman in question — over her shoulder.

This fourteen-year-old also sported shoulder-length hair, although her tresses were a dark brown rather than golden. She was dressed in a long, ivory gown, and had sparkly wings strapped to her back and a halo crowning her head. When the two girls stood next to one another, they appeared to be exact opposites — one in an angel costume, the other a devil.

"Aleighna, can't you pretend to like Ashelin for one night?" a third woman scolded, striding up beside the younger teenager and placing her hands on her hips.

"Nope," Aleighna replied automatically, smirking at the sapphire-haired she-elf.

"Ditto," Chris agreed, discreetly giving Aleighna a high-five out of sight of their older friend. "Besides, Keir, it's not like you're that fond of her either."

"Guilty as charged," Keira admitted, grinning sheepishly. She then turned her attention towards Jak, — who had abandoned his bar stool in order to join his friends — her smile softening into an affectionate one. "Hey, Jak. Have you been enjoying yourself while you were waiting for us?"

Upon seeing his girlfriend up-close, Jak's jaw dropped to the floor and all but rebounded and smacked him in the face. Keira had donned a tight black dress that was cut in a jagged pattern on the bottom, and accented her curves to perfection. She was wearing matching high-heels that nearly made up the difference between her height and Jak's, and black-and-white-striped socks that stretched up to her knees. On her head she wore an unmistakable, ebony witch's hat that threw her emerald eyes into shadow and completed her outfit.

"Not nearly as much as I am now that you're here," Jak murmured, regaining his composure. He wound his arms around Keira's waist, pulling her closer, and lowered his face to hers.

"Hey, none of that!" Chris protested, interrupting Jak and Keira in a very Daxter-like fashion. "We're standing right here, you know!"

"Then leave, sis," Jak grumbled, throwing her an annoyed glare before returning his gaze to Keira.

Chris pretended to gag as her older brother tenderly kissed his girlfriend, and Aleighna rolled her eyes teasingly, silently agreeing with her twin.

"Hiya, guys!" a new, feminine voice greeted, causing Jak and Keira to break apart once more with simultaneous groans.

All four of them turned in time to see Tess approaching them, appearing as if she were walking in slow-motion thanks to the effects of the strobe lights. Her blonde hair was curled and rather wild looking, and she had dark eyeliner framing her aqua eyes. She wore a simple grayish tank top and black jeans that were ripped in several places, along with a pair of Dr. Martens donning her feet.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Jak wondered aloud, earning him a glance from the blonde she-elf.

"I'm Kesha!" Tess informed him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" Jak inquired, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Just go along with it," Keira advised him under her breath, having been forced to listen to Tess' lecture on exactly who Kesha was on their way over to the 'Ottsel.

"Hey there, sweetheart!" a familiar, obnoxious voice cut in, and a moment later Daxter appeared quite literally out of nowhere, followed by Torn, Ashelin, and Sig a step behind.

The vampire-ottsel leapt toward his elfin sort-of-but-no-one-really-understood-how girlfriend, who caught him expertly in her arms.

"Hi, Daxxie!" Tess cooed, scratching him fondly behind the ears. "The decorations look great, shnookums!"

"Yeah, well I set all this up myself, baby," Daxter bragged, earning him an exasperated sigh from Jak.

"I'll believe that when hell freezes over," Ashelin scoffed, rolling her eyes and snatching a half-drained bottle of beer away from her more-than-tipsy boyfriend. "And I think you've had enough of that."

Ashelin sported one of the simplest costumes of them all, a plain black long-sleeve shirt and pants with bones drawn onto them, conveying what was supposed to be a "skeleton" look.

"You're not the boss of me!" Torn slurred in a very little kid-like manner, grabbing his drink out of Ashelin's hands and taking a generous swig.

"Torn, the party's barely started, and you're already drunk!" Ashelin scolded, struggling vainly to steal Torn's alcohol once more while the latter held it high above his head.

"What's the matter, Ashelin?" Aleighna asked in a mocking tone, sneering at the much older woman. "Can't control your boyfriend?"

Chris grinned at her sister and bumped fists with her, while Jak scowled disapprovingly at his younger siblings.

"Knock it off, you two," Jak reprimanded them, winding his arm nonchalantly around Keira's waist. "We're supposed to be partying."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Daxter gasped suddenly, wriggling out of Tess' embrace and dropping down to the floor. "I just got in a whole shipment of Lurker Brew, and it ain't gonna drink itself!"

With that being said, the cloaked ottsel dashed away from his friends and petty enemies, disappearing around the bar counter and into the back room.

"Lurker Brew?" Keira sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Doesn't he remember what happened the last time everyone drank that stuff?"

"Of course!" Chris answered automatically. She began counting off events on her fingers as she named them. "Jak went all Dark and started tearing up the place; you and Tess were singing '70's karaoke — not well, I might add; Ashelin passed out in one of the booths and Daxter colored her tattoos neon green; somehow Aleighna and I ended up hanging from the ceiling; and Sig and Torn started dirty dancing with each other!"

Everyone shuddered as the last memory flashed disturbingly in his or her mind, and Sig took several steps away from the foggy-headed Torn, wanting to put as much space between himself and the commander as possible.

"Just when I thought I'd forgotten about that, too," Sig grumbled, narrowing his good eye jokingly at Chris.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Daxter was shifting through his never-ending supply of alcoholic beverages, searching for the crate of Brew that had been delivered earlier that day. He pushed random bottles and jugs aside, his mind only half-registering the names scrawled on each one as he searched.

A splash of color caught his eye, and Daxter shifted his focus to a rapidly growing pile of discarded drinks. After a moment of digging, he uncovered a dark blue bottle that resembled a potion-type container more than an alcoholic one.

Across the front of the bottle, the words "Vampire Breath" were written in blood-red ink.

"Vampire Breath?" Daxter repeated, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What the hell is this?"

Highly puzzled, Daxter began rubbing off the dust that had gathered on the side of the glass, wanting to see if there was anything else scribbled on the drink that would give him some clue as to what it contained.

To his utter astonishment, blue smoke began to billow out of the rim of the bottle, spilling out onto the floor and surrounding the now-officially-freaked-out ottsel. The choking cloud rose up high over his head, obscuring his vision and gagging him with its suffocating presence.

As quickly as it had appeared, the smoke vanished. When the stinging smog had cleared from Daxter's eyes, he glanced around himself for a moment, utterly bewildered.

What he saw made his jaw hit the floor and his eyes widen until they nearly consumed half of his face.

Hovering several feet in the air was one of the most beautiful women Daxter had ever seen. She had ebony hair with dark purple streaks that flowed down to the small of her back, and her eyes were the most unusual shade of violet. Her outfit consisted of a baby pink half-shirt and long, matching skirt.

But perhaps the strangest feature of this mysterious she-elf was the fact that her legs were non-existent. Instead, her lower body seemed to compress together into a vapor-like tail reminiscent of a ghost you'd typically see on cartoons and such.

"W-who are you?" Daxter stammered, any rational thoughts that may have been present in his mind taking a coffee break as he tried to process this turn of events.

"My name is Diane," the odd woman announced in an eerily soothing voice. "And you, furry one, are the new Master of the Bottle."

"Master of the Bottle?" Daxter repeated, his confusion mounting by the second. "What are you talking about?"

"You summoned me from my bottle," Diane explained, her tone suggesting she was trying to elaborate on something extremely simple to a kindergartener. "Therefore, you are my master, and I have to grant you three wishes."

"_Oh_, I get it!" Daxter exclaimed, the light bulb suddenly flickering on in his scatter-brained mind. "You're one of those genie things, aren't you?"

"Indeed, I am, small rodent," Diane confirmed, smiling sweetly at aforementioned ottsel. "Now, what is your first wish?"

"Wait a second!" Daxter protested, holding up his tiny hands. "I gotta make sure you aren't just messing with me!"

Diane rolled her eyes, as if the vampire-rat were being ridiculous. Sure, _of course_ she was tricking him. What other reason could she have for stuffing herself in a glass bottle that was about fifteen sizes too small to fit her, and then appearing in a giant swirl of smoke just to tell him he had three wishes to do with what he pleased?

"Just let me think here for a minute…" Daxter muttered to himself, completely oblivious to Diane's lack of attention towards him. "I gotta figure out how I'm gonna see if you're telling the truth."

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, the orange rodent wove his way through the maze of crates and drinks — followed closely by the genie — and stepped out into the main room, studying his friends in hopes of finding something simple he could use to test Diane's claim of him having three wishes.

Movement near the back counter caught his eye, and Daxter spotted Aleighna and Chris standing in front of the punch bowl Jak had been forced to set out earlier, pouring glasses for themselves.

His mouth slowly curved upwards in a devious smile, and Daxter turned to the genie behind him, a mischievous glint in his sky-blue eyes.

"Alright, miss 'magic'," he snickered, jerking his thumb in the general direction of the two sisters. "I wish that those two would fall into the punch bowl. Go on, impress me with your voodoo hocus-pocus stuff."

"Whatever you say," Diane sighed, rolling her eyes. She flicked her wrist almost lazily, and then folded her arms over her chest.

A beat of silence passed between the two, in which Daxter waited for his wish to be granted, and Diane watched her two-foot-tall master with a bored expression.

"Ok… nothing's happening," Daxter finally stated after a long moment, glancing accusingly up at his floating companion.

"Wait for it," the genie commanded, and Daxter huffed impatiently, leaning against the nearest wall for lack of anything better to do.

Suddenly, Torn appeared out of nowhere, once again dancing like a complete idiot. In his drunken state, he didn't notice the two girls standing near the bar, and promptly crashed into them, sending them sprawling face-first into the punch bowl.

"Oopsie…" Torn giggled, and then went on his merry way, still swaying wildly to the beat of the music.

Daxter erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Aleighna and Chris extracted themselves from the punch, exchanging a shocked glance and silently asking the other what the hell just happened.

"Wow, you really are a genie!" Daxter gasped between chuckles, not even bothering to attempt to stifle his laughing.

"No, _really_?" Diane retorted sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." She waited calmly for Daxter to quiet down, and then she smirked at him. "By the way, you have two wishes left."

"Wha — what happened to three?" the orange ottsel demanded, the amusement wiped clean from his face.

"You just used one," Diane reminded him, sighing in exasperation.

"Oh… right," Daxter muttered, casting a quick glance in the dripping, still-bewildered twins' direction and fighting back another bout of laughter. "Well, in that case, my second wish has to be really good…"

His gaze swept absentmindedly over the main room of his pub as Daxter pondered his next wish. He couldn't help but notice Torn seemed to be the only one really getting into the spirit of the party, although the fact that he was drunk-on-his-ass probably aided that considerably. Everyone else was just sitting around chatting, the exception being Chris and Ashley, who were attempting to clean themselves up with a towel that Tess provided them.

"You know… no one seems to be really having a good time," Daxter mused, a bit crestfallen at his friends' lack of enthusiasm. He frowned, turning to face the genie once more. "For my second wish… I wish that this party would really come to life!"

A strange, almost evil grin tugged at the corners of Diane's mouth, and she flicked her wrist once more. "Be careful what you wish for, rodent."

Almost as soon as she'd "granted" the ottsel's wish, Diane abruptly disappeared, leaving Daxter alone in the doorway leading to the back room.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he protested, searching frantically for the genie. "I've still got one wish left!"

This concern was rather forcefully shoved to the back of his mind, however, when a low, eerie howl rang out over the ear-splitting music. Daxter whipped around to locate the source of the noise, and the sight that met him made his breath catch in his throat as shock slammed into him, derailing whatever train of thought he'd been on and sending it exploding into a fiery inferno.

"What in the name of the Precursors happened to you guys?"


	2. The Horror

**JKA: It's FES's turn now.**

While Daxter was in the back, Chris and Aleighna had a chance to dry off. "How could that happen?" Asked Tess. Jak pointed at Torn when Keira looked at his hand and screamed. Jak looked at his hand and yelled. His hand was hairy! Aleighna looked at Jak.

"Nice glove, big bro!" Said Aleighna. Jak looked at her and his face started to get hairy. "Or maybe it's not a glove! Your turning into a REAL werewolf!" She scream. Keira got up and stared wide - eyed at her boyfriend's sister.

"Aleighna, your glowing!" Keira screamed. Aleighna started to glow, and her back hurt as real wings grew. A yellow halo was above her her head. Keira's skin started to turn green, she nails became long and sharp. Jak finally completed his transformation. Ashelin's skin tightened until her bones where showing, he skin ripped and exposed her bones. Chris started to feel pain as tiny red horns and a red tail grew. Sig's metal turned into fabric and with a blink of an eye, he was a poopsey - bear. Tess started to turn into Ke$ha. Torn started to grow a long, white beard and he was no longer drunk. Jak let out a eerie growl.

As soon as Daxter came in, his orange fur turned white with black streaks and fangs. His jaw dropped as he saw his friends turned into their costumes. "What happened?" Chris and Aleighna screamed at Daxter. Daxter laughed nervously. "Well, funny story! I went to get the Lurker Brew when I found a bottle that said 'Vampire's Breath' and opened it. A genie popped out and granted me 3 wishes. The first wish that Chris and Aleighna would fall in the punch," Daxter said as the twin's looked at him. "... and then I wished that the party would come to life. But I meant more fun." Chris and Aleighna crossed their arms. "I don't see what's funny!" Chris said.

"Why don't you just wish that everything would go back to normal!" Said Ashelin. Ashelin just looked at Daxter. "Because she ... left." Said Daxter. Everyone's eyes grew big except for Jak, who was scratching fleas. "WHAT!" Screamed the monsters. Chris got idea.

"Daxter, go get the bottle!" Said Chris. Daxter ran to get the bottle. When Daxter came back with the bottle, he gave it to the twins. Aleighna read the writing out loud. "CAUTION: All wishes become permeant at dawn." Aleighna looked up. Chris waited for her sister to yell at the ottsel. "I can't yell at him." Said Aleighna. Chris looked at Daxter. "Daxter, why did you wish that stupid wish?" Yelled Chris. Jak came and broke the bottle on the floor. Then, there was a note. "Dear Mother, I'm waiting for someone to open the bottle and release me so I can visit you at the beach. Love, Diane." Read Chris. "That's it! We need to go find Diane at Kras!" The girls nodded and started to run to the door when someone called to them. "HURRY! I'm falling apart!" Screamed Ashelin as her arm fell. Chris and Aleighna looked at each other. "Sure." Said Ashley. The twins started to walk in slow motion. Ashelin grabbed her bone and caught Jak's attention. The werewolf panted at the sight of the bone. "Go get it boy!" Ashelin said as she threw it at the girl's direction. Jak followed it and scared the girls into running out the door.

**FES: Sorry for the short chapter. Promise when it's my turn to write more. **


	3. Everything's Going to the Monsters

**JKA: Hey everybody! jakxkeiraaddict is in the house! Here's chapter three, for your viewing pleasure. ^_^**

(line here)

**Chapter 3: Werewolves, and Witches, and Pop Stars, Oh My!**

If any civilians had coincidentally been passing the Naughty Ottsel, they would have sworn they'd gone insane when what appeared to be a crimson, horned devil and a glowing, winged angel burst from the double-doors.

In truth, the two creatures were none other than Aleighna and Chris, both wide-eyed with fear due to having had their elf-turned-werewolf brother chasing them out into the chilly air of midnight.

"Stupid mutt," Chris muttered under her breath, referring to their dog of a sibling.

"Hey, it was miss bonehead's fault," Aleighna pointed out, mentally swearing to tear off Ashelin's other arm for invoking Jak's canine instincts.

"True," Chris agreed, her long, pointed tail flicking irritably. "Do you think we could get the genie to leave Ashelin as a skeleton when she changes the rest of us back?"

"I really hope so," Aleighna snickered, grinning evilly as she imagined the redhead stuck as a sack of bones for the rest of her life. "If we can find this genie, that is."

"That reminds me," the blonde-haired devil remarked, her face falling. "How exactly are we going to get to Kras City?"

Aleighna pondered that for a moment, her gaze sliding absentmindedly to the pavement as she thought. She reached around unconsciously with one of her newfound wings to scratch an irritating itch on the side of her face.

Several moments of silence passed before she realized what her extra appendage was doing.

"Oh, _duh_," she sighed, internally kicking herself for her brief lapse of stupidity.

"What?" Chris inquired, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Wordlessly, Aleighna extended her wing on the side closest to Chris and smacked her sister lightly upside the head with it.

"What was that for?" Chris demanded, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at her twin.

Rolling her eyes, Aleighna waved her wing in front of her sibling's face, hoping she'd take the hint.

"_Oh_, I get it!" Chris exclaimed, comprehension dawning on her features. "We'll fly to Kras!"

"Thank you!" the green-eyed angel laughed, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Well, what are we doing standing around here for?" the she-elf-turned-devil teased, giving her sister a good-natured jab in the arm. "We've only got until dawn to find this 'Diane' person, so let's get going, glow-girl!"

"Whatever you say," Aleighna giggled, spreading her wings to their full span and swiftly taking off into the air, leaving Chris behind, illuminated in the light of the bar sign.

"_Hey_!" Chris yelled after her sister, folding her arms over her chest. "Forget something?"

"Aw, I'm just messing with ya, sis," Aleighna chortled, swooping back down to the level of the walkway and picking Chris up effortlessly by her forearms. She took off into the air again within the same second, resulting in a startled yell from her twin.

"I thought angels were supposed to be nice," Chris grumbled, watching the murky waters of the port streak past below them as her sibling soared over the wall surrounding Haven City.

"You just keep thinking that," Aleighna joked, her eyes fixed on their course as she headed in the direction of Kras.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Naughty Ottsel, things were rapidly descending into chaos.

Daxter's vampire instincts had kicked in, and he was currently hanging upside-down from the ceiling, his eyes roving his group of monster-fied friends for a suitable neck to snack on.

With a low hiss, the white-furred rodent dropped from his perch and landed on the rim of Keira's witch hat, leaning over the edge for access to her throat. Keira screamed with surprise and flung him off, sending him crashing into the nearest wall.

"Pretty stars…" Daxter muttered in the heavily accented voice of a vampire, his eyes crossing as his head teetered from side-to-side.

"Bloodsucker," Keira growled under her breath, her tone also altered to fit the typical cackle of a witch.

Straightening her hat, the green-skinned she-elf strode purposefully towards the nearest booth, where she had placed an ebony cauldron in the center of the table. A mysterious, sickeningly pink liquid bubbled inside, and she smiled expectantly at it, its eerie glow reflected in her emerald eyes.

Suddenly, a puff of violet smoke erupted beside her, and an instant later Torn appeared quite literally out of thin air, magic wand in hand and frizzy white beard trailing by his knees.

"Teleporting! Wizard lesson number five-hundred-and-twenty-three!" he announced proudly, his trademark scratchy voice several pitches higher than normal due to his transformation.

His gaze fell on the mysterious brew Keira was currently standing over, and he scooted closer, eyeing it curiously.

"Ooh, what do we have here?" he asked, obviously intrigued by whatever the young witch was concocting. "Could that be… a love potion?"

"Shh!" Keira hissed, yanking his neon hat down over his face to shut him up. "Yes, it's a love potion. I'm going to give it to Jak."

"How come?" Torn questioned, his voice muffled by the fabric of his hat. "You're already dating, so what's the point?"

"I think he loves that bone more than me!" Keira cried, pointing in the direction of her werewolf boyfriend.

Sure enough, Jak was crouched near the back counter in a very dog-like fashion; gnawing on the bone Ashelin had thrown him — namely, her arm.

"Jak, you mangy mutt!" Ashelin snapped at him from where she was currently seated at a bar stool, trying desperately to keep herself from falling apart… literally. "I need my arm back!"

Jak paused in his chewing long enough to snarl at the skeleton, and then he went back to leaving his teeth marks in her bone, scratching behind his ear unconsciously with his foot at an irksome flea.

"Damn it, Jak!" Ashelin yelled as her leg broke at the knee, sending the lower piece clattering to the ground. The werewolf by her feet instantly reached out with his tail, bringing the bone closer to him and placing it possessively under his arms as he continued to nibble on the first one.

"Ugh!" Ashelin groaned, exasperated. She turned to the man — or, more accurately, stuffed animal — beside her, hoping for a little backup. "Sig, help me out here!"

The giant poopsey-bear offered her no response, just continued to sit lifelessly on his bar stool, his plastic eyes staring at nothing.

"This sucks," Ashelin, grumbled, folding her arms over her ribcage — an action that caused her remaining limb to dislocate from its socket and add itself to Jak's growing collection of treats.

Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping a microphone rang throughout the pub. All eyes turned to the giant speakers situated in the corner, where Tess stood in between them, barely recognizable thanks to her transformation into a chart-topping pop star.

"Hey, all you monsters out there!" Tess called into the mike, her voice altered drastically from its normal bubbly tone. "My name's Ke$ha, and I say it's time we kicked this party up a few notches!"

She pointed at Daxter — who'd regained his composure after his less-than-friendly exchange with the wall — and yelled, "Hit it, Daxxie!"

The vampire-rodent instantly launched himself from his position against the wall and behind the bar, landing right next to the stereo system thanks to the unnatural strength that came with being an immortal rat. Grinning slyly, he flipped the music to a different song, and then cued for Tess… Ke$ha to do her thing.

Beneath the counter, Jak's ears perked up as the new song started. He recognized the beat instantly, and he leapt to his feet without a conscious thought, bounding on all fours over to join Tess at the microphone.

While the werewolf was distracted with trying to find a mike for himself, Ashelin discreetly stole her very chewed-up bones back and struggled vainly to reattach them.

And then something happened that nobody had ever imagined was even possible, not in a million years… Jak began to sing.

"_My fist kiss went a little like this!_" Jak chanted to the flow of the music, his knee banging in time with the quick beat. "_And twist! And twist!_"

"_Well my first kiss went a little like this!_" Tess cut in, singing Ke$ha's… or rather, her part. "_And twist! And twist!_"

Jak picked up the lyrics again, his head nodding in sync with his knee.

"_I said no more teachers, and no more books,_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looks._

_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy,_

_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_"

As soon as the last line escaped his lips, Jak flashed a brief look and a wicked grin in Keira's direction, who blinked rapidly at her canine boyfriend before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"_In the back of the car, on the way to the bar,_

_I got you on my list; I got you on my list._

_At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair,_

_Baby this is it._"

Tess and Jak both simultaneously started jumping up and down as the chorus kicked in, and everyone else in the room — apart from the very cuddly, very frozen Sig — broke out into dance in response.

"_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch._

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say._"

Instead of singing a drawn-out "ooh", as the lyrics went, Jak let loose a long werewolf howl, resulting in a cheer from his monster audience.

The only person in the room who didn't appear to be enjoying themselves was a certain subdued and still very broken skeleton.

"This is insane!" Ashelin yelled over the roar of the music and Tess/Ke$ha as she jumped in to sing her part. "Jak singing? Daxter trying to suck people's blood? EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!"

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Chris sighed, gripping her twin's arms as the latter flew swiftly over an endless expanse of desert.

"Well… I know it's near the wasteland," Aleighna replied uncertainly, attempting futilely to get a sense of where she was headed in the impenetrable blackness of the moonless night.

Chris glanced down at the slowly churning sand that surrounded them on all sides.

"I guess we're getting close, then," she snorted sarcastically, adjusting her hold on Aleighna's forearms as the angel shifted her course, searching frantically for some indication as to where Kras City may be.

Silence reigned over the two sisters for a long moment, apart from the _whoosh_ of the wind in their ears.

"Do you think we'll be able to find this genie?" Aleighna finally broke it with her quiet voice, apprehension evident in her tone. "I don't want to be trapped as an angel the rest of my life…"

"Of course we will," Chris assured her confidently, smiling to herself. "Don't worry your glowing little head about it. And even if we don't, at least we'll be stuck as _cool _creatures, and not just rotting bones like Ashelin."

Aleighna giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

The two siblings swerved around one of the many mountain ranges in the wasteland, and abruptly spotted several specks of light less than a mile away, just beyond the perimeter of the vast desert.

"Is that Kras?" Aleighna inquired hopefully, squinting in hopes of getting a better view of what could only be the signs of civilization.

"Either it is, or there's some other racing town around here that we've never heard of," Chris confirmed, noting the unmistakable rumbling of numerous car engines emitting from within the city boundaries.

"Alright, let's go find Daxter's little genie friend and get this mess sorted out," Aleighna declared, flapping her wings more rapidly to increase her speed.

"Amen to that, sister!" Chris agreed whole-heartedly, gripping onto her twin for dear life as they streaked through the air, both of their sights set on the quickly enlarging buildings of Kras City.

* * *

**JKA: Hope you all got a laugh out of that, and if you did, you get a cookie. XD Next up is FES' chapter!**


	4. Happy Ending!

As they reached Kras, Aleighna's wings get tired and gives up on them. The girl fall into Kras.

"Good think we didn't get hurt, right Chris?" Said the angel. She looked around and didn't find her twin. "That's because I broke your fall!" Chris said. They got up and started to walk. Everyone around them, whispering to bad comments. Chris rolled her eyes. "What are you looking at? Haven't you seen two creatures?" Aleighna yelled at them. An arm pulled hers and her head was next to someone's face. "It's not like do!" Said Chris. Aleighna folded her wings behind her back.

As they walked toward the beach, Aleighna stopped walking. Chris noticed her sister not walking with her. "Aleighna, are you coming?" Asked Chris. Aleighna looked at her sister, her eyes were full of sorrow. "What if we can't find her? What if Jak remains a werewolf?" Asked Aleighna. Chris walked to her sister and put an arm around her.

"Aleighna, we are going to find her! And, if Jak remains a werewolf, we can have ... werewolf - giving! Now, he's having Happy Howl-een!" Chris said laughing. She always knew how to make Aleighna smile when she was down.

"Promise Ashelin will celebrate The Day Of The Dead?" Aleighna smiled. They girls started to walk toward the beach when they saw a ghostly fog. Chris and Aleighna walked toward it. It was Diane. Chris was ready to go off but Aleighna warned her if she did, Aleighna would make sure she would join Ashelin. Aleighna put on the most cutest voice she had.

"Hello, my name is Aleighna, and my sister is Chris. We are the results of Daxter's wish." Said Aleighna. Chris smiled her 'You-better-do-what-we-say' smile.

"Yes, Daxter. He has one wish left." Said Diane taking her sun glasses off.

"We wish that everything would go back to normal before Daxter found you!" Said the twins. Diane shock her head.

"I can only grant you wishes if you opened the bottle." Said Diane. Now Chris didn't care if she was going to join Ashelin.

"Look, Aladdin's ticket to Jasmine's heart! Just get your foggy butt in the lamp or I'll make it!" Said Chris, grabbing a bottle, emptied it on Ashelin's sister, Annie, who was there at the time and put it in front of her face.

"Okay Hecate, once Daxter finished his third wish, I will be a mortal, no magic, no fog! So stick that in your juice box of souls and suck on it!" Said Diane.

"Hold on!" Said Aleighna. She grabbed her communicator and music poured out. "Is that Blah Blah Blah from Ke$ha?" Asked Chris.

"Or Tess." Said her womb mate. "Daxter! Wish that we'll go back to normal!" Said Aleighna.

"Alright! I wish I was formal!" Wished Daxter. Aleighna and Chris looked at each other with wider eyes since Jak chased them out. Diane smiled evilly. She spread her arms out, touched her forearms with the opposite hand and nodded once. Diane's fog turned into legs and she disappeared. The twins sat down on a bench. That's it. It was over. Light hit the girls' face as they turned their head toward it. It was dusk. The sunrise was beautiful, pink, purple and yellow, it looked as if the clouds were cotton balls dipped in ink and splattered it on a canvass. "It's over. That's it. We're stuck like this forever, never going back." Said Chris. "Let's go." Aleighna spread her wings and started to fly with Chris holding on.

The sun came up and worried the monsters. Ashelin fell apart, Keira got her magic, Torn's hair became white, Daxter's fangs got shaper, Tess got drunk, Sig stopped breathing, and Jak had turned back to normal and fainted from worry. Keira rushed to her fainted boyfriend. "Torn! Hurry! The potion!" Keira urged the wizard to give her potion. Keira opened his mouth a little and poured the pink liquid in his mouth. Suddenly, his chest started to glow pink. "Keira, that means ..." Torn began. Keira smiled and looked down at Jak. "Means he already loves me." She kissed his lips softly.

"EW!" Said voices from the door. Everyone turned to see the girls standing at the doorway. They noticed something in their eyes, there was no hope. "What happened?" Asked a voice who belonged to Jak. The girls frowned.

"We got a phone call from Daxter, we told him to wish he was normal but I guess he head formal instead. He wished and that's it." Said Aleighna. Chris got mad and, like her brother, let her anger issues out. She kicked a thrash can. "It's all Daxter's fault! If he just got the drink, we'd be still elves!" Snapped Chris. Ashelin looked at the werewolf.

"Why did Jak turn back?" Asked Ashelin becoming jealous.

"He' a werewolf, not wolf. In day, he's alright, at night when it's a full moon, he turns into a carpet with arms!" Said Aleighna. She walked passed the cauldron and noticed that here was a love potion inside. Her green eyes glittered. She grabbed Keira and asked to make a potion to turn them back.

When the potion was ready, everyone drank it and they turned to normal. As soon as Aleighna stopped to glow, she ripped off her wings and halo. Chris did the same. Now they felt much better. Everyone started to enjoy November 1st because it was Jak's birthday. Keira snuck him out and hugged him. "Jak, do you ... really love me?" Asked Keira. Jak smiled. "Of course!" Jak replied. He tried to kiss her but she pulled back.

"But, you were all over Ashelin." Keira pointed out. Jak looked up as if he was scanning the sky for a clip to show himself. Then he laughed. "Keira, I was a dog and Ashelin was a bag of bones! If I was a black cat, I'll be purring with you!" Jak said and kissed her. When he pulled away and they walked back in. Daxter had a very worry look on him face.

"Jak, the twins ... we can't find them!" Said the rodent. Jak ran to the back and called their names. Jak turned and found the girls, Chris's head was on Aleighna's shoulder and they were sitting. Jak crunched down and lifted their bang to show a seal of Mar birthmarks on their forehead. He kissed their forehead, "Your the best sisters a brother could have." He whispered and left. Chris and Aleighna looked at each other and smiled. "We love you." They said and fell back to sleep.

THE END!


End file.
